Guitar Software
All of the software on this page is free. Recording Software Audacity Audacity is one of the more advanced options for recording, mixing, and outputting tracks at no cost. * Record live audio. * Convert tapes and records into digital recordings or CDs. * Edit Ogg Vorbis, MP3, and WAV sound files. * Cut, copy, splice, and mix sounds together. * Change the speed or pitch of a recording. * Use Plugins for additional effects. * Cross-platform, free, easy to use, and open source. Download Website Read User Reviews Information obtained from http://audacity.sourceforge.net Garage Band Garage Band is a recording software put out by the Apple computer company, and comes standard on most new Mac computers. *It allows you to do some of the following: *Record live insturments either by microphone or input into your computer *Edit instrument track to include certain effects (such as wah, distortion, etc.) *Place other pre-recorded instument riffs into your project *Find pre-recorded riffs based on key signature and tempo, to help you find exactly what you need for your song *Instrument tuners if plugged into your computer *Tools to help match your music to the tempo you selected and the key you selected *Send your songs to iTunes to send to websites or to your mp3 players *And much more tools to edit music and create songs Tablature Software Power Tab Editor Power Tab Editor is a tablature authoring tool for the Windows operating system. It is intended to be used to create guitar sheet music, more commonly known to musicians as guitar tablature and bass tablature. (aka guitar tab/bass tab). The program provides the most commonly used symbols in tablature, including chord names, chord diagrams, rhythm slashes, bends, slides, hammer-ons/pull-offs, harmonics and palm muting. A useful piece of software for people who want to learn how to play guitar, and for experienced guitarists who want to transcribe their own music and/or guitar lessons. The software can be used by both acoustic and electric guitar players alike. What are some of the features Power Tab Editor offers? * Playback of Power Tab scores * Most of the common music and tab symbols including rhythm slashes * Chord & Tuning Dictionaries * Full Print Preview and Printing of Power Tab scores What types of files does the Power Tab Editor create? Can I view the files using other programs? The Power Tab Editor creates files that can only be viewed and used by the Editor. All Power Tab files are saved using the file extension .ptb. Power Tab Editor Tuning Software AP Tuner AP Tuner is a shareware product but all functionalities are and stay available at no cost. It is a highly accurate and responsive instrument tuner developed for use with a computer. Care has been taken to make the software as simple and functional as possible. All you need to do is connect your micro to your computer or use a 1/4" to mini adapter to connect your computer to the 'Line In' port. Alternative tunings are no problem. AP Tuner __NOEDITSECTION__